Love will always win
by fanficgirl85
Summary: a story full of confessions, love, mistrust and misunderstanding. Amu and Ikuto are finally a couple, how will Utau take it, will she be able to move on or will she always linger in the past. KukaiXAmuXIkutoXUtauXTadase bad summary but please read :D Join them in the challenges they must face!
1. Chapter 1

_**Love will always win**_

_**Hey guys, **_

_**Chapter 1- Ikuto is back**_

Finally, I thought the plane ride would never end, oh well at least I can visit my little strawberry now! I wonder if I will ever win the bet, if she ends up with Kiddy King I will gate crash their wedding, no joke!

Walking to the end of the street, I spotted her house, and wasted no time in jumping on her balcony. Then I peered into her window and saw she was not there. So I jumped and hid in her bed, after five minutes I heard the door open, so I jumped up.

"Ahh!" screamed Amu, dropping her towel, "geez Ikuto, you are so lucky my parents are not home".

"Um, Amu, your towel fell down," I smirked, trying to mask my real feelings and excitement.

"OMG IKUTO! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! I hate you so much!" she scolded me.

"You hate me!" I whispered, my smirk falling, could the one girl I love, the one girl that I truly care about hate me? I raged at the thought!

_Ring, ring, ring_

"Moshi, moshi, Hinamori Amu speaking," she answered.

"Tadase kun...a date, but why? Oh yes of course I do...Kay bye" Amu spoke.

"You still cannot tell him you love him?" I smirked.

"Well so what, I am just nervous, I cannot be myself around him I have to put on my outer character, and the whole 'cool and spicy' character does not really feel love. It is hard to express my feelings, I can open up to 'the gang' (main characters), but the only person who knows the real me is you," she looked up at me smiling, "So thank you, so much Ikuto".

She then hugged me tightly, we stayed like that for about two minutes, before my perverted side took over.

"You do realise that pushing your bare breasts against me like that turns me on," I smirked whispering in her ear.

"Wow Ikuto, you really know how to a moment," Amu sighed, "I have got to go on the date with Tadase kun now, okay!".

"Oh no, my Amu koi is cheating on me," I feigned hurt.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny Ikuto, now just leave me alone I have to get going okay," Amu told me.

"But I love you Amu," I confessed, "don't go to him, stop killing me inside Amu please" I begged tears falling from my eyes.

"I I Ikuto, you love me?" Amu questioned me, looking puzzled.

"yes Amu, very much so" I pleaded.

"Well, I love you Ikuto, I could always be myself around you, but I never thought that you would return my feelings...but Tadase..." she reminded

"you weren't even dating him!" I argued, then I teased her "you lost the bet"

"And we are both glad that I did Ikuto" she responded smirking..."Oh and how will we tell Utau.."

The next day in the park me and Amu called Utau and Kukai there, since it was obvious they like each other.

"Umm, Utau, I have a boyfriend," Amu told her.

"aw, you and Tadase, so cute Kyaaa" she fangirled.

"uh...um...no...Ikuto" Amu told her.

Utau's smile dropped...

_**Xx**_

_**Ooh, so what will happen how will she react...**_

_**Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it :D I will be updating first thing tomorrow, so check back soon, I promise you that the next chapters will be better!**_

_**Thanks for reading**_

_**Read and review xx**_

_**~Fanficgirl85~**_

_**Xx**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2- Utau's Decision**_

_**Me: hey guys, i hope you enjoy it**_

_**Ikuto: get on with the story**_

_**Amu: don't be so rude Ikuto**_

_**Me: meh, i don't mind on with the story, care to do the honours Ikuto?**_

_**Ikuto: yeah i care, so no Amu will**_

_**Amu: Tadase kun, please i will kiss you**_

_**Ikuto: alright, alright, fine, Fanficgirl85 does not own shugo chara, only this story :S**_

**Chapter 2- Utau's Decision**

Ikuto's POV

"Utau, please get over me, go to Kukai, he obviously wants you," I smirked at him.

"Yeah, I don't want to have to constantly battle my best friend to spend time with my boyfriend, and you and Kukai look cute together," Amu winked, backing me up.

"Utau, it is true, I like you!" Kukai confessed, giving Utau thumbs up with his goofy smile.

"Kukai...Ikuto, but both of you are such amazing people," Utau wept, tears filling her eyes.

"Yeah well, Ikuto is your brother, and it would be incest and frowned upon, on top of that he doesn't even like you! Do you really want to take your best friends boyfriend and hurt her?" Amu reasons, her eyes too filling up with tears. Gosh what is it with girls and crying.

"Geez, are you girls on your period or something?" I smirked, earning a punch from my girlfriend.

Utau's POV

I love both of them, but I really do not know if I am ready to move on right now, Ikuto is just so amazingly sexy, but Kukai is so hot and he treats me so nicely. But I guess I will let Amu have Ikuto...for now?

"Maybe you just admired him a lot and were just attached because he was there for you. It doesn't mean that you are in love, I mean at one point I thought that Tadase was the one. But now he kind of looks like one of the girls from summer camp!" Amu laughed.

"Amu...I am so sorry for doing this to you, as your best friend I should be happy but instead I am making you cry your eyes out, and feeling jealous!" I wept.

Amu is such a great friend, yet I am doing this to her, I will just move on without a fuss, but if she hurts Ikuto, she better be prepared for hell!

"Don't worry! Oh and by the way, Kairi, Yaya, Nagi, Rima and Ikuto are coming with me to summer camp, do you guys want to come," Amu invited invited.

"Yeah sure!" Kukai cheered, with that goofy smile of his, earning a blush from me. Maybe Amu was right, Ikuto never made me feel this way...

"Bye Amu," Kukai said...wait he called her Amu...since when?

"Then it is settled!" Amu laughed, "It is past curfew for me, have fun!" she winked at us, before grabbing Ikuto and taking him with her.

WITH AMU AND IKUTO

Ikuto's POV

"Aw, was my sweet little Amu koi jealous?" I teased, earning a bright red blush from her, "Wow strawberry chan, you sure put all the other strawberries to shame with that blush of yours!"

"Shut up, go get another strawberry!" she scolded, blushing furiously.

"Ah, but I don't want another strawberry, I handpicked this one straight of the tree," I smirked.

"Ikuto!" Amu blushed, as I spun her around and leaned forward to give her a 'goodbye kiss'.

"Amu chan, what is going on?" her mother asked, "Is Ikuto kun your boyfriend?"

She doesn't seem to upset about it, I must have made a good impression on her.

"WHAT, BOYFRIEND, MY AMU CHAN HAS A BOYFRIEND, NOOO I AM RUNNING AWAY!" shouted Amu's papa dramatically.

"Sure Papa whatever you say," I smirked teasing him.

"P...PAPA," he screamed in shock.

"Soon to be grandpa, in about nine months from now," I just couldn't resist the tease.

"I..Ikuto, no Papa it is not true, just Ikuto being an idiot!" Amu shrieked, punching me in the stomach.

"Ow, but chill future Papa-in-law," I laughed, as he ran to the bathroom.

"Now look what you have done Ikuto!" Amu frowned at me.

"Ha. Ha, well anyway I have got to go, see you tomorrow," I told her as in leaned in for a hug, "or tonight," I added, whispering in her ear.

"Okay bye," she said.

"Bye Ikuto kun,"

Utau's POV

"So, does his mean that we are a couple?" Kukai asked me.

"Why are you able to be so calm in saying it, don't you ever get nervous!  
I raged.

"Tsukiyomi was right you must really be on your period," Kukai joked, before flashing that goofy smile at me.

"If you didn't look so cute, I would kill you right now!" I blurted, oh no what if he is offended!

"Utau," Kukai whispered before coming closer we were about to kiss when...

**_So what do you guys think..._**

**_Yeah, i know the chapters are a bit short, they will gradually get bigger_**

**_Thanks for reading_**

**_Read and Review xx_**

**_Oh and in response to the review:_**

**_yeah i know it did escalate quickly, but thats not really the main focus of the story so thats why_**

**_Oh and with Tadase, he will be used a bit later in the story, for now they are not bothered about him hahaha she stood him up LOL XP_**

**_Kukai does confess yay!_**

**_the plot gets better in the future :D thanks for all the readers yay!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3- Utau misunderstands**_

Utau's POV

"Utau," Kukai whispered before coming closer we were about to kiss when... his phone beeped.

"Oh, a text from Amu, she and Ikuto had their first kiss aw, that is so cute!" Kukai smiled.

Damn Amu, she ruined the moment!

We then went for a walk and got some ice cream, at about ten we both parted, walking our separate ways, aw Kukai walks Amu home sometimes :C

I looked back and saw Kukai's phone on the ground, I went over and picked it up, taking it home with me.

At about ten thirty, I was on my bed bored, so I decided to look at his phone, my eyes widening in shock and horror, did Amu have to steal the two men that I love!

I read the texts from yesterday:

_Kukai: Yo Hinamori do you want to hang out sometime_

_Amu: Just call me Amu_

_Kukai: Sure so do you?_

_Amu: I can't I am going out with Ikuto to the park we are going to tell Utau about Ikuto and me_

_Kukai: best of luck x_

_Amu: thanks xo_

_Kukai: anytime let's play a game...you have to think of the different ways to say from_

_Amu: okay umm...love Amu_

_Kukai: love, thumbs up Kukai_

_Amu: love, thumbs up, kisses Amu_

_Kukai: love, thumbs up, kisses, make out Kukai_

_Amu: love, thumbs up, kisses, make out, sex Amu_

_Kukai: love, thumbs up, kisses, make out, sex, teases Kukai_

_Amu: I give up...you win that was funny haha :D cya tomorrow xo_

_Kukai: night, I love you xo_

I can't read anymore, I ran back to where I found the phone and put it there, I do not want Kukai to know.

So does that mean Amu is cheating on Ikuto...I may still have a chance? I know she is my best friend, so I need to hook her and Kukai up, get Ikuto, without hurting her :D

Amu's POV

Where is Ikuto when you need him, I wish that he was here with me, I am so bored, and besides he said that he might come tonight.

"Ikuto..." I whispered to myself, feeling instantly comforted, I turned around to face and upside down Ikuto hanging of my roof, who had started tapping on my balcony.

I let him in laughing, "geez Iku, you never fail to make an entrance".

"Iku?" he asked smirking, before wrapping his arms around me.

"Yep, Iku" I giggled returning the hug.

Beep

I turned my phone on and saw it was a text from Kukai:

_Kukai: Yo, about the whole 'I love you' thing before, it was an accident it was meant for Utau, I was texting you both at the same time and well yeah_

Oh thank god, I was going to say...

"What is it?" Ikuto asked, peering over my shoulder.

"Oh nothing, just um...some arrangements for the summer camp, that's all," I told him, but I could tell that he knew something was up.

"Anyway, are you packed for summer camp, it is tomorrow isn't it?" Ikuto asked me.

"Yeah, I am so happy, Ikuto in a bathing suit O.o" I muttered under my breath, blushing.

"So where is the summer camp?" Ikuto enquired.

"Chao, Chao beach resort," I answered him smiling.

"I can't wait," he whispered in my ear before kissing me.

"AMU CHANNNN, WHY IS THERE A SLY CAT HERE TO STEAL MY LITTLE SPARROW, SPARROW, SPARROW, I REPEAT SPARROW, TAKE FLIGHT AT ONCE, I REPEAT TAKE FLIGHT, PAPA BIRD SHALL STAY AND PROTECT THE NEST!" Papa raged at the sight of Ikuto here.

"Yo Papa, what's for dinner?" he asked before heading downstairs to greet Mama.

"P P PAPA? MAMA WHY IS THIS SLY CAT CALLING ME PAPA?" Papa asked.

"Ikuto kun?" my mother asked, "what are you doing here?"

"I caught this monster, this heartless beast after my little sparrow," Papa explained.

"Yeah, well you're going to be a grandpa soon...so start acting like it," Ikuto teased Papa.

"Ikuto kun, you must understand that Amu chan is only little," Mama started.

"NOOOO I AM LEAVING" Papa screamed, before heading to the bathroom, when that failed, he just started running laps around our house.

"I Ikuto you idiot, I am not pregnant Mama!" I cleared up the misunderstanding.

"Yet," Ikuto joked.

"Chill Mama, I can assure you Amu will be a virgin till marriage," Ikuto smirked, chuckling at me.

"Cat chan, what is a virgwin?" Ami asked, coming up behind us, ha as if Ikuto could smirk his way out of this one.

"It means that Amu will be living here until marriage," Ikuto lied, smirking at me.

"Can Iku koi stay for lunch?" Ami asked us.

"KOI?" I screamed spitting my water out.

"Yeah, you always right how swexwy Iku koi is in your diary," Ami told everyone.

"Hmm, I will have to have a look for this diary of yours Amu," Ikuto whispered in my ear.

Papa returned fuming at Ikuto.

"Anyway, Mama, Papa, we haven't had the traditional 'meet the parents' dinner...so...?" Ikuto began.

"O..Of course Ikuto kun," Mama blushed a little at his confidence.

The rest of the night was filled with laughter and joy, at around eight Ikuto had to leave :C

"Night Ikuto," I sighed as he leaned over to kiss me on my forehead.

"Cya tonight," he whispered, winking at me.

LATER AT NIGHT

Ikuto's POV

I am going to sneak into my little strawberries room tonight and give her a surprise.

I snuck into her room and hugged her from behind, she hugged back and then started kissing. Her face was awfully rough for some reason, I was about to ask her why, when the door opened revealing Amu's mother in a lingerie.

"AHHHHH" I screamed.

"AHHHH" she screamed.

"AHHHH, I MADE OUT WITH IKUTO!" Amu's father screamed.

Amu came rushing into her room and cracked up laughing to see me and her Papa in bed together.

"Why are you even here Papa?" smirking, I asked the fricken nut of an old man.

"To save my little sparrow from you, you I tell you, you!" he rambled.

So now Amu's room is on the other side...crap I never want to go through that again!

"Sorry Ikuto, but Papa insisted we swap rooms because you will raid the nest again..." Amu explained, hugging me, "Come to the other side, the beds bigger," she winked blushing.

After the commotion had ended, I visited Amu in her new room, and we snuggled for the rest of the night!

_**So...what do you think of that chapter...is that length okay or do you want longer...anyway, tune in for the next chapter with more fluff, misunderstandings and drama!**_

_**Yoru: read and review nya**_

_**Me: doesnt matter if you do but reviews are nice :D **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4- sharing a cabin**_

Utau's POV

"We are here!" Amu told us with a big smile on her face, there is no way that she would cheat on Ikuto! Oh well I will just have to wait and see.

"Here is the list of cabin mates," Amu read out, "Cabin 1: Amu, Utau, Ikuto and Kukai. Which is up there in the hot spring area. Cabin 29: Rima, Yaya, Nagi and Kairi. Is near the beach. So guys first things first you can go and settle into your rooms and then get your swim wear on, we are headed for the beach."

"100 metre sprint," Kukai cheered, before grabbing Amu's hand and dashing towards our cabin.

I can't help but feel just a little bit jealous, I mean he could have ran with me...

"So Ikuto, how are you and Amu going?" I asked my former crush.

"Yeah we are great, she is amazing...although...never mind," he started.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing," he dismissed.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto, tell me NOW," I scolded him.

"Well yesterday Amu got a strange text, and she has been acting a little strange since then..." Ikuto told me.

Now would be the perfect opportunity to disclose the truth, but if I misunderstood, I will lose my brother, best friend and boyfriend. So I must try and break them up, dump Kukai and take Ikuto. I know it is evil, but it is obvious that Kukai and Amu want each other, but they don't want me and Ikuto getting hurt.

"Don't worry, it is nothing, she is just nervous about the bikini I bought her," I smirked, winking at Ikuto.

When we reached the cabin me and Amu put on our swimwear. I had a revealing green bikini (same colour as Kukai's eyes), while Amu had a midnight blue (same as Ikuto's hair) bikini on. She looked really good, not meaning to sound like a perve but her chest has grown she is now a C cup, same as me...if not bigger.

I was the first to leave the change rooms, Amu was to nervous, when I came both of the boys were checking me out. But then out came Amu and their attention was focused on her. Amu looked straight at Kukai and blushed, why isn't Kukai looking at me, this is so annoying.

"Uh, guys? Let's go to the beach, come on Kukai!" I said as I grabbed his hand, when we stopped I saw how toned his chest is. I leaned in to kiss him, when all of a sudden Amu ran up to us.

Amu's POV

"Come on guys!" I cheered, Utau gave me the death glare, I wonder what I did, oh well I will find out later.

All the girls were swimming with their boyfriends except for me, I don't know how to swim!

"Babe, let's go swim?" Ikuto invited.

"No thanks, I will come in later," I told him, hoping that he will forget. He turned around and went to hang out with Yaya, Kairi, Rima, Nagi, Utau and Kukai.

"Great, I am a loner," I sighed to myself, ditched by my own boyfriend.

"You can't swim can you?" I turned to Kukai, who picked me up bridal style and took me to a shallow part in the sea.

"Kukai," I asked surprised, I knew I was blushing, curse that blush of mine, wait only Ikuto can make me blush...right?

"Don't worry Amu, I am here, I will show you how to swim!" he soothed me.

We spent the rest of the afternoon, with his arms around my waist teaching me how to swim. The gang had gone out further to find some crabs, so when they came back they were pretty surprised at how close me and Kukai had gotten. Utau gave me another death glare, what is with her today?

"Let's go back," they all agreed in unison.

"We can stay, right Amu? There is still a lot I need to teach you," Kukai grinned at me.

"S Sure," I stuttered, strange...I stuttered?

Kukai's POV

Why do I suddenly want to be around Amu so much, I don't really love her do I... Ever since I accidently sent her that 'I love you text' I have been thinking of her in the same way I see Utau.

Well coming to think about it they are kind of similar, except Amu is a lot more fun, a better friend, not so much of a diva and "kai...Kukai...?" Amu called out to me disturbing my chain of thoughts.

"Let's head back tonight okay!" she suggested, "you do seem pretty out of it"

When we got to the cabin, we saw that there was two double beds. I slept with Utau on one and Ikuto slept with Amu on the other.

Ikuto's POV

We all went back to the cabin, except for Amu and Kukai, gosh what is with them, I am so bored, hey I should go put Amu's stuff away and demand a kiss as a reward.

"What is that?" I asked myself, looking at the small pink fluffy book in Amu's Bag. I opened the book chuckling to myself as I read it.

_**THIS BOOK BELONGS TO**_

_**Tsukiyomi, Amu**_

_**PERSONAL INFORMATION**_

_**My name is Tsukiyomi Amu; I am married to Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Well okay we are not married yet, and we might never be but still, in the future I hope.**_

_**Dear diary,**_

_**All the charas are on some trip with their boyfriends for the rest of the summer! Tadagay I so annoying, eww I feel lesbian for liking him he is such a girl. Speaking of love, Ikuto is in my cabin, I saw him smirking at me on the bed gosh he looks so damn sexy.**_

_**But he teases me as usual, Well anyway today I decided I don't LIKE Tsukiyomi Ikuto, I LOVE TSUKIYOMI IKUTO, he may be a perverted cosplay teasing cat. But he's so amazing he's sexy, manly, hot, sporty, musical and so much more. Hell, he's like a fricken model, and he loves me, making me the happiest woman alive.**_

_**Utau was being really weird today!**_

_**Kukai taught me how to swim hooray now I won't be a loner!**_

_**Xx Tsukiyomi Amu xX**_

I knew it she has it bad, haha I am truly the luckiest man to have her!

WITH YAYA AND KAIRI

Narrators POV

"Yaya wants to play, Yaya wants to play," an extremely hyper Yaya jumped around the room.

"That's it, I can't take this anymore, take your girlfriend somewhere!" Rima exploded to Kairi.

"Yeah I agree...plus me and Rima have to uh...talk...yeah that's it," Nagi lied, looking at Kairi hinting that he should take her somewhere.

"No, I most certainly shall not give into her baby ways," Kairi crossed his arms angrily, "and besides, I have homework to do,"

"So you prefer your beloved homework to your girlfriend, as if!" Yaya pouted, knowing that she had won.

"Fine..." Kairi sighed in defeat, as he took Yaya to the beach where he bought her some ice cream.

"Boy you can eat a lot," Kairi marvelled at how much Yaya was eating, looking at his girlfriend in awe.

"That's why you love me," Yaya giggled.

"Yeah I sure do," Kairi whispered, before leaning over and pecking Yaya on the lips.

_**A/N...**_

_**I will have a little section at the end of each chapter on the other couples and how they are going...review and decide which couple you want to see more ;)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5- Truth or dare (coz every story just needs it haha XP)**_

Amu's POV

"Yaya is bored, Yaya is bored!" Yaya kept on repeating in an annoying voice, gosh will that girl ever shut up, I am so glad that I am not in a cabin with her, no offence.

"Hey I know, let's play truth or dare?" I suggested.

"Wow, my strawberry is very daring!" Ikuto winked at me, giving me a perverted look.

"Ugh, shut it Ikuto, as if you would do anything bad, I am you sweet, innocent girlfriend, remember," I reminded him, batting my eyelashes, earning a chuckle from him.

The whole 'gang' made a circle, in the cabin. The order of us sitting was:

Nagi, Rima, Utau, Kukai, Me, Ikuto, Kairi and Yaya.

"Yaya starts, Ikuto ni, truth or dare?" Yaya asked my boyfriend.

"Truth," he smirked, knowing that Yaya would ask something about our relationship, making it awkward for me.

"Yaya wants to know if Amu chi wasn't here who would you love?" Yaya asked him, oh my gosh what if he has a secret crush on someone else!

"I would make up an imaginary person called Hinamori Amu, and love her to death," Ikuto replied smirking, making me blush!

"Amu, you know the drill," he smirked at me.

"Truth," I nodded, this way he can't make me do anything perverted.

"Would you have sex with me?" Ikuto smirked, gosh, is he hell bent on making me blush?

"No, you hell bent on making me blush creature!" I yelled at him, then hit his arm, "Kukai, truth or dare?" I asked him.

"Dare, coz I'm a brave boy!" Kukai smiled enthusiastically, earning a blush and a giggle from me and Utau.

"Okay, um, I dare you to do the 1000000 meter sprint!" I told him, as if he could do that.

He was about to start running, when all of a sudden he grabbed my hand and took me with him.

30 minutes later we returned...

"Rima, truth or dare?" Kukai asked her.

"Dare...?" Rima said unsure of what would happen to her.

"Make out with Nagi!" He grinned like a pervert.

They started making out for a minute.

"Okay Amu, truth or dare?" Rima asked.

"Truth," I answered, trying to stay on the safe side.

"Why did you stop liking Tadase?" she smirked.

"Well, it is just, he is a bit girly...and I sorta...this stays in the circle oaky guys?" I asked, they nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well, I sorta felt like a lesbian, dating him," I confessed, the whole group laughed so much the people in the cabin next door, came over and told us to shut up.

"My turn, Kairi truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth," he replied.

"If you were stuck on an island what would you take with you...three things I told him?"

"Yaya, Yaya and last but not least Yaya," he answered, wow!

"Yaya, truth or dare?" he asked his girlfriend.

"Dare!" she replied.

"I dare you to choose between me and candy?" he challenged.

"AHHHHHH, um you?" she said before she and him started kissing, but before they left she asked my question, "Amu chi, Yaya asks truth or dare?"

"Dare!" I cheered.

"Make out with Kukai," she told me.

I could literally see Utau and Ikuto go red with jealousy and rage.

"But Yaya...?" I tried to reason with her but she cut me off.

"No Amu chi, Yaya wants you and Kukai to make out, please for Yaya?" she begged.

"Kukai..." I looked over to him for some sort of sign, he nodded his head, and came towards me. He then started making out with me, it lasted for 5 whole minutes and was amazing!

"That was..." Kukai started.

"Amazing," I finished for him.

This made Utau snap, "What the heck Amu, you stole my boyfriends first kiss!"

"Um like you can talk, at least Kukai kissed me willingly you forced Ikuto to kiss you so yeah, we would be about even!" I hissed back at her.

"Utau, truth or dare," I challenged.

"Dare," she shot back.

"I dare you to get the hell outta my life and fricken leave me alone!" I screamed before walking off.

"This means war," I heard her yell after me.

Great now I have lost my best friend.

"Amu," Ikuto called after me, I felt tears blur my eyesight, something was wrong, I suddenly felt very dizzy...

Utau's POV

Amu is hurt and it is all my fault, but still that bitch is gonna pay. As they say keep your friends closer and your enemies closer...but these days you don't know the difference.

"What is going on," Amu stirred from her sleep, "Utau, I am so sorry it is just that I was feeling tired and didn't know what I was doing, kissing your boyfriend was a horrible thing to do!" she wept.

"Na, it's okay," I sighed forgiving her, I guess it was just an accident, she loves Ikuto.

"Amu," I heard Ikuto from behind, her eyes instantly shone brighter, yep those too are definitely in love, Kukai and Amu are really close, probably like brother and sister, Amu would never hurt me...right? And it was a dare, so why do I still feel like it meant something more...

But I swear to God, if something like that happens again, I will kill her!

Kukai's POV

Oh god I am so stupid, why did I kiss Amu, and moreover why did it feel so good?

Ikuto's POV

"Amu, are you okay?" I asked her.

"I love you Ikuto, that kiss between me and Kukai was different and it felt so good, but it didn't feel right..." she wept.

"Well I am sure that this will," I smirked, leaning into kiss her, I slid my tongue into her mouth, and we started to make out, for ten minutes.

"Bet that felt right, I love you so much Amu," I told her as I leaned in for another kiss.

"You can count on that!" she flirted, before leaning into another kiss...ahh this is truly paradise, in the arms of my one and only love!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6- Jealousy/Utau makes trouble**_

Amu's POV

Ahh well that was a really refreshing sleep...ahh shit why am I in Ikuto's arms...oh yeah I remember now...

"Amu," I turned around to see Kukai waving at me.

"Kukai, what's up," we hi-fived.

"Since we both got up early I was wondering if you wanna hit the hot springs with me?" I gave him a look, "the one where people wear clothes of course,"

"oh thank god, I was gonna say," I blushed at the thought of us being naked together!

Utau's POV

I got up in the morning to find that Ikuto was in the shower and Amu and Kukai were nowhere to been seen. So I started searching for them, it was not long when I found them both in the hot springs with nothing on but a towel what the hell!

"Yo Utau, join us later kay," Kukai called out to me.

"Why are you guys even in the hot springs?" I asked them.

"Because Yaya chi invited Amu chi, Rima chi, Nagi kun, Kukai ni, and Kairi to come with Yaya!" Yaya cheered, from behind them.

So they weren't alone but still, ugh this is too hard and annoying, why do they have to be so close!

I went back to the dorm, and told Ikuto where they were, we then got changed and headed for the springs together.

When we got there we saw Kukai and Amu play fighting, anyone would have thought they were a couple. If Kukai wasn't my boyfriend I would have thought so to, and they damn well do make a cute couple.

Luckily Ikuto came to the rescue and interfered, he lifted her up bridal style and dunked her into the water, why won't Kukai do that to me!

But it is unfair, either way no matter who she dates I will lose...

She is now my love rival, for both Ikuto and Kukai!

Ikuto's POV

Why are Kukai and Amu acting so friendly it is really pissing me off, damn it!

"What's wrong Iku, you seem upset?" she asked

"Oh nothing, I am just thinking about how we are sharing a bed and all the fun that we will have," I teased her, if she found out I was jealous over Kukai, she would tease me so much.

Besides as if she would ever love him, and he is with Utau anyway!

Utau's POV

Ahh enjoying the sun, getting a tan...this is the life.

"Eh, Kukai!" I heard Amu shout out, "Don't pick me up!"

Kukai was giving Amu a piggy back in the water!

OMG, she makes me so angry and mad, that bitch is going to pay for this. How dare she make out with Ikuto one moment, and then act all friendly and flirty with my boyfriend the next. I know exactly what I will do, gay kid can have Amu. What was his name...Tadagay?

I stood up and left in search of my cell phone.

"Oi, Tadagay, you there?" I called into the phone.

"Commoner how dare you address you king that way, it is I the one and only great king Tadase," he rambled.

"Yeah, yeah, it's me, Utau, I have called on behalf of Amu to invite you to the summer resort"

With that I organised his arrival, this is the perfect plan to break up Ikuto and Amu.

The next day, when Tadase rocked up, everyone was shocked.

Bonus part- at the end of each chapter I will put a bonus part on what is happening with the other couples:

XOXOX ~BONUS~ XOXOX

Kairi X Yaya

Kairi's POV

"Come on Yaya, it is time to go home now," I called to the girl I love.

"But Yaya wants Kairi to buy Yaya sweets!" Yaya begged.

"Fine," I gave in, I mean who could resist her cute smile, "but do you want to know something that is even sweeter than candy, tastier that lollies and better than anything?" I used Ikuto's advice yeah I know lame right.

"What is it, Yaya wants to know?" she asked.

"This," I whispered in her ear before kissing her on her lips. OMG our first kiss hooray!

_**Sorry about it being so short read and review**_


End file.
